1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a reamer and, more particularly, to a reamer that does not cause any damage to the surface of a work-piece.
2. Related Prior Art
In carpentry, pieces of wood can be connected to each other by screws or threaded bolts. Wood includes fibers. A drill can be used to make a hole of an intended diameter in a piece of wood. However, the hole could later be enlarged or damaged and hence fail to hold a screw or threaded bolt because fibers are pulled off the wood. Hence, generally, a drill is used to make a hole of a diameter smaller than an intended diameter in the piece of wood. Then, a reamer is used to enlarge the hole so that the hole is made of the intended diameter.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.